Ragtag Bunch of Misfits
by I-Write-FF
Summary: When Brittany, Finn, Mike, Puck, Quinn and Santana are hit by a Misfit-like storm they soon realize they now have superpowers. They soon discover that they're not the only people who have powers. They are joined by other people with powers but another sinister group has risen. The group must deal with betrayal, new foes and regular teenager problems. Superheroes!Glee Powers!Glee
1. In The Beginning

**_Storm Day_**

It was the first day back at William McKinley High School and four members of the school's football team were stood on the field with their coach, waiting for the other members of the team to arrive. One member, called Finn, stood a few inches taller than the rest and was staring at his girlfriend/the head cheerleader Quinn, one member, commonly known as Puck, was brushing his hand through his mohawk and was leering at all the cheerleaders in sight, one member, named Mike, was Asian and was warming up for the training by jogging on the spot and the final member, known by few to be called Matt, simply stood there observing the others.  
"Where the hell are those guys!?" Coach Tanaka angrily muttered as he stared at his watch.  
Matt looked up from where he was staring "want me to check the locker room for them?" Matt asked.  
The coach gave a final glance at his watch before nodding as Matt took a jog towards the locker room.  
"We'll start without them for now." Coach Tanaka said, "I doubt any of you did anything remotely physical since we've been away so back to basics it is. Puckerman, Chang you both... both... the hell is that?" The coach now looked increasingly nervous and was staring at the sky with growing concern. The sky had seemingly grown a large black cloud which was swirling around itself.  
"Clouds don't normally do that." Mike stated, his mouth slightly agape.  
Puck looked at him with mock disbelief, "Wow, Asian and smart."  
Whatever Mike's reply would have been was rendered moot when the cloud let out a large crack of thunder and began to pelt down large hailstones.  
"Inside!" Coach Tanaka yelled as he began to sprint with the others in close pursuit. Finn gave a glance at his girlfriend who was also running inside with the rest of the Cheerios before he saw a bolt of lightning from the cloud slam the ground near her and two other Cheerios' members.  
The last thing Finn remembered was hoping she was OK before another bolt of lightning hit the ground near him and the others, slamming him to the ground near the goalpost.

The first thing Finn thought when he opened his eyes was if the storm had even happened, as he noticed sky looked as normal as it usually did. The second thing he noticed was that Puck was crouching next to him lightly slapping his face "Dude, you OK?" Puck asked as he saw Finn's eyes open.  
"Yeah. Did that just happen." Finn asked everybody as a flurry of voices sounded through his head, _maybe I should tell him, charmingly naïve, kill_ were the voices he could understand.  
"The storm? Yeah, it happened."  
"Of course it fucking happened," Coach Tanaka suddenly roared from where he was standing a few feet away. "You thought you fucking dreamt all that?!"  
The gang went quiet at the sudden outburst and tried to back away from the coach until Matt returned and tapped the coach on the shoulder. "The others aren't in there." Matt stated nodding his head towards the locker room until he noticed his coach's deranged look. "You OK?" he asked.  
"OK! OK! Am I fucking OK?! First of all hardly anyone turns up for training, second I'm knocked down by fucking lightning and third nobody even notices I'm on the ground because they're all helping a dumbass who probably falls over his own feet everyday! So no, I'm fucking not OK!"  
Matt nodded slightly as he tried to back away but Coach Tanaka let out a blood-curling roar and charged at him, knocking him to the ground. Matt feebly attempted to protect himself as the coach threw a barrage of punches and kicks at his face and body until Puck hurled a football at the back of the coach's head. The coach turned and glared at Puck and Finn felt the coach's voice run through his head, _chinky eyed bastard, womanizing man-slut_ were the words he could understand before Finn realized the coach was now sprinting towards Puck. Puck took a deep breath before swinging his fist into the coach's face, knocking him head first into the goalpost. There was a dull thud as the coach slid down the post and on to the ground.  
The gang gathered around the unconscious coach except for Mike who was checking on Matt. "Is he OK?" Finn asked staring at his coach.  
Puck gave the coach a few experimental light kicks before answering. "He's alive."  
Mike yelled from where he was with Matt, "Over here, now!"  
Both Finn and Puck gave a glance to each other before running to Matt's body. Both of them looked in shock at the body that seemed more blood and bruises than skin. "He's dead." Mike stated, holding down the urge to be sick. "What do we do?" he asked.  
"We bury him," Puck answered "him as well." he added looking at their coach.  
Finn nodded before leaving for the supply shed which contained a few shovels as Puck picked up both bodies and half-carried half-dragged them towards the scoreboard where they would be buried. Finn returned clutching three shovels which he handed to the others. All of them worked in silence digging a hole with Mike quickly outpacing the other two.  
When the hole was deemed large enough Puck picked up Matt's body and gently lowered it into the hole before picking up the coach's body and droppng it in. The coach gave a stir and began to rise to his feet before Puck slammed the flat of his shovel into the coach's face, snapping his neck on impact. The group looked at each other in silence for a few moments before filling the hole back in.

The group walked back to the locker room in silence, all absorbed in their own thoughts. When they returned to the locker room all of the group stood in the shower and allowed the water to wash the blood and mud none of them could recall getting on them. It was Mike who broke the silence and voiced the question they were all thinking. "Do we tell anybody?"  
Puck gave him a look of disbelief at hearing the question. "Tell them what? That our coach was nearly hit by lightning in a freak storm, went nuts, killed a guy so we killed him." Puck shook his head. "We tell nobody."  
Finn decided to voice something now since they were now on the topic. "I think the storm let me read minds."  
Puck looked at him with a small look of confusion before closing his eyes. "Right now, what am I thinking?"  
Finn stared at Puck and began to concentrate. "You're thinking... that I could be right." Finn answered as Puck nodded.  
"It could make sense," Puck responded "I feel stronger than I did before the storm."  
Mike looked at them both in thought before saying "when we were digging I thought you two were working really slow. But now that I think about it, maybe I was just fast."

The group all looked at each other, all now in agreement that the storm had changed them. Puck looked at the other two members before reminding them, "We tell nobody about any of this."

**_1 day after the storm_**

Santana Lopez woke up with a start at the noise she could hear downstairs. It was the day after the storm and she had quickly gone home afterwards to rest. She quickly glanced at her alarm clock which told her it was nearly 4 AM. She grabbed the alarm clock and began downstairs to find the source of the noise. The noise continued and she now could hear it was from the kitchen. She began to yell at the potential intruder "Do you know where you are? This is a place called Lima Heights Adjacent, I will shove this alarm up your..." she quickly went silent when she saw the intruder. She didn't notice the confused expression on the intruder's face or the fact that the intruder only seemed to be getting a glass of water. What she did notice hovever was that the intruder was her. Both Santanas were silent for a few minutes before the one holding the alarm clock broke the silence. "The hell is going on?" Whatever "other Santana" was going to say was interrupted when she seemingly turned into golden wisps which flew into Santana's body. Santana pulled out her phone in silence and sent a text to both Brittany and Quinn, _meet early today? got something weird 2 tell u_

Brittany Pierce woke up at the sound of her phone going off (she always meant to put it on silent but she would either forget to do so or forget to take it off silent when she woke up) and felt something strange straight away. It was only once she tried to reach for her phone when she realized what was wrong; she was floating. Her bed was on the floor a few feet below her while she floated, her back touching the ceiling. Once she noticed this, panic set into her as she waved her arms and legs in an attempt to descend. After minutes of failed attempts to descend she allowed herself to float in place and tried to calm down. Once she was calm she placed both feet firmly on the ceiling, bent her legs and kicked off. She found herself gliding towards her floor and landed effortlessly either due to her Cheerio training, an innate part of flying or a combination of the two. Brittany quickly grabbed her phone and sat on her bed before replying.

It was nearly 8 AM when Quinn Fabray groggily woke up in her bed before she noticed the time. She had overslept slightly and it was only when she read Santana's text that she decided to speed up slightly. Quinn quickly wallked to her ensuite bathroom and looked at the calendar next to the mirror. According to the calendar her period should be ending today, the only problem was it never started. She gave a sigh and picked up her razor and began to shave her legs until she got distracted thinking of her drunken night with Puck. Her thoughts stopped when she ran the razor over her leg a little too hard and drew blood. "Shit" she muttered to herself making sure she said it quietly enough so her parents wouldn't hear. Quinn opened the cabinet behind her mirror and brought out a box of plasters. She was about to place a plaster on her leg until she noticed the cut was no longer there. "How?" she asked herself, looking from her razor to where the cut was. She shook her head before bringing the razor to the back of her hand and ran it sharply down towards her wrist. Quinn winced in pain but continued to look at the fresh cut as it began to glow a with a faint orange light and pull itself together before healing. Quinn shook her head once again and decided she would just get dressed and meet with Brittany and Santana.

Quinn heared both Brittany and Santana on the street corner as she approached it. Brittany was practically begging Santana to do something judging by her tone of voice, "Come on San, tell me." Santana's reply was quick "I'll tell you both when Q gets here."  
Quinn stopped on the corner where the other two girls were stood close together and talking and she decided to make her presence known. "Tell us what?" Quinn asked.  
Santana looked around for anybody nearby before nodding. "I'll show you instead." Santana closed her eyes and began to release golden wisps from her bodies. All three girls watched as the wisps converged before forming a separate Santana.  
"How?" Quinn asked both Santanas.  
It was "other Santana" that answered "She doesn't know. She woke up with me here and spent about four hours trying to figure out how to make me go in and out of her." Santana nodded before letting her duplicate turn back into wisps which she re-absorbed.  
Brittany seemed to end her confusion the fastest "Can normal people fly?" she asked.  
Santana gave her a shocked face and responded "No Britt. Why?"  
Brittany laughed slightly "I guess I'm not normal then." Quinn gave Santana a knowing look and turned back to Brittany  
"Can you fly?" Brittany smiled and nodded before jumping in the air. Instead of descending she hovered in the air before rising further. Quinn shock her head for the third time in the hour and started to walk to school with the others behind her.

Finn and Puck were already at the football field discussing the events of yesterday. Finn was trying to convince Puck to go public with their powers. "We could be rich or famous and stuff, dude."  
"Yeah or we could be killed." Puck responded annoyed. "The storm gave us powers and it probably did the same to other people."  
Finn felt his phone vibrate and pulled it. It was a text from Quinn reading _Where are you?_ Finn quickly replied _football field._ Quinn showed up within about five minutes of the reply with Brittany and Santana behind her. Quinn looked at Finn's neck and noticed the scratches. Finn avoided her gaze and answered the unasked question "Shaving." In truth he no longer knew where he got the cuts from. Quinn rolled her eyes but placed both hands over his neck and waited for the orange glow. When she removed her hands all cuts had seemingly healed themselves. Finn looked at Quinn in shock before asking "How did you do that to me?"  
"I don't know." Quinn admitted honestly.  
Puck asked all the girls "Were you hit by the storm?" All the girls nodded. Puck continued "We think that gives you powers."  
"Wait. We?" asked Santana. "You mean you have powers too?"  
Puck nodded "us and Mike."  
Brittany smiled and asked what everybody could do so everybody gave a demonstration. "So what happens now?" Santana asked.  
"We become superheroes." Finn answered with a grin.

* * *

**Been planning this for a while. Feel free to review. Updates will probably be slow as I have real life.**


	2. Other People

_8 days after the storm_

As they had done for the last week Finn, Puck, Mike, Brittany, Santana and Quinn found themselves spending the afternoon at Santana's house since it was the only house that seemed to be free. The group had decided on practicing their powers for the week and were all becoming quite accomplished with their power usage.  
"How many other people you reckon have powers then?" Puck asked, taking a swig of beer.  
"The storm was big," Mike acknowledged "it could have given a lot of powers to a lot of people."  
"You think we should find 'em?"  
Mike took a mouthful of his beer "Couldn't hurt to try."

As this conversation was taking place Rachel Berry was just arriving back from school. The self-proclaimed star currently had a headache and was beginning to burn up. "Dad? Daddy?" Rachel yelled up the stairs. "Are you here?" Rachel wandered to the kitchen to get a glass of water and it was only chance she caught her reflection in the window. She knew she was burning up but her reflection seemed to look red-hot. She tearfully looked at her hands and confirmed to herself that she was burning quite literally. She let out an ear-piercing scream as the heat and fire from her body erupted outwards destroying everything within a 1 block radius.

The sound of the explosion was heard by all in Santana's home followed by the sound of screams and sirens. Finn was the first to make it to the window and look out, "It's hero time." Finn announced with a grin. Mike and Brittany both nodded with the former super-sprinting and the latter flying to the explosion.

It was Mike who arrived at the outskirt of the explosion first. The explosion had turned the street into a crater with a sobbing girl in the center who Mike vaguely recognized as a girl who went to McKinley. Mike turned as Brittany landed next to him. "So what do we do now?" Mike asked.  
"I guess we go back and get the others." Brittany replied.  
The pair gave a final look to the sobbing girl who seemed to now be on fire again before they joined hands and returned back to the rest of the group.

The pair walked back through the door of Santana's home and were immediately met with Puck at the door. "What's happening then?" He asked.  
"Some girl from McKinley." Mike stated.  
"Rachel Berry." Brittany added, having recognized her as one of the girls who Quinn and Santana would often tease or laugh at.  
"Yeah her. Storm gave her fire powers or something and she blew up her street with them."  
Santana had listened to the exchange and asked "So what do we do about Berry?"  
Finn responded "we go help her."

The team assembled around the crater where Rachel was now stood with debris orbiting around her. As soon as Rachel noticed the people standing around the remains of her house her face turned angry. "You!" her voiced seemed to boom, her attention fixed on Quinn and Santana. "Why are you here?" her voice seemed to crackle between rage and sadness.  
"We're here to help you." Finn offered an explanation, somewhat meekly.  
"Help me!" Rachel cried out. "You're a little late for that. I've left people homeless. I've left people widowed. I've left children orphaned. Believe me, you're far too late to help me." Rachel stood up and ignited herself. "And what makes you think I want your help anyway? None of you were ever nice to me, the only times you talked to me was to belittle and insult me but now I have power you want to help me!" Rachel broke out with a maniacal grin before launching the debris orbiting her at the group with a wave of her hands.  
"Get down!" Puck ordered over the whoosh of flying debris. Finn and Santana were seconds too late at avoiding the debris and both were struck by brick, stone and glass shards, knocking both unconscious and to the ground.  
"Everyone out!" Puck yelled from his hiding spot.

The next Finn knew he was waking up at Santana's house on a double bed with Santana still unconscious next to him. As he turned he noticed Mike and Brittany standing over them. Mike noticed Finn now being awake. "Guess you're OK. More than I can say about her." Mike stated, nodding his head towards Santana. Finn turned to her and noticed the bruises and the blood that were scattered around her body. "Puck and Quinn still aren't back but when Quinn's back she'll heal us all." Mike finished. Finn sat in silence for minutes, simply watching as Brittany rubbed circles into Santana's back and whispered words of encouragement. The bedroom door opened revealing Puck with Quinn on his back. Quinn gave Finn a quick peck on his cheek before running her hands up and down Santana, an orange light emanating from her wounds as they healed. Santana gave a quick intake of breath before looking around the room in alarm. She slumped back down in anger as memories of Rachel returned to her. "When I see Berry again I am going Lima Heights on her ass!" Santana yelled.  
"Wait," Finn said to Santana. "how long have we been out?" he asked the others.  
Puck glanced at the wall clock. "About an hour." he stated.  
Santana stood up from the bed. "Perfect," she said "just enough time to go back there, kick her ass and be back in time for dinner."

The team stood by the crater once again looking at Rachel as debris continued to orbit her, now joined by what looked like the burned out remains of an ambulance. "Everyone ready to cover me?" Finn whispered as he looked at Rachel. He took a deep breath and ran in eyesight of Rachel. Rachel let out a grin and ignited herself once again. "Rachel, you don't want to do this."  
Rachel looked at him with a look of mock confusion. "Why does everyone insist on telling me what I want to do?" She asked. "Did anybody ever consider I always wanted to do this but I never had the means to do so?"  
"You don't want to do this," Finn repeated "it's the storm, it gives you powers and some people can't handle it."  
"I always wanted to be a star. I guess the storm took that literally." Rachel flared down and looked around her before shaking her head and re-flaring. "No matter, despite some initial problems with these 'powers' I can assure you I am in full control now."  
"We really don't want to hurt you." Finn stated backing away slightly.  
"We." Rachel repeated looking around "I assume you brought your entourage again."  
Santana, Brittany, Mike and Puck all slid down the crater outskirt with Santana yelling "You're damn right we're here!" After Santana yelled this she duplicated herself until there were three duplicates which swarmed Rachel.  
Rachel grinned at the copies. "Someone should tell the pole manufacturers to make more poles if you all want a job." As she said this waved her arm causing the orbiting ambulance to slam into the Santana duplicates who immediately turned to wisps upon impact. "Now all of you get back!" Rachel yelled throwing everyone back with a combination of force and heat. Everyone looked in horror as Rachel brought her arms in the air as stones, brick, glass, debris and the ambulance rose in the air.  
Brittany looked at Rachel with a look of strange determination. "I can stop her." Brittany gave a jog towards Rachel before taking flight and slamming into Rachel's stomach at full force knocking her to the ground. All the objects orbiting Rachel fell to the ground with a thud. Everyone gathered around Rachel's now unmoving body which had a puddle of blood slowly growing from her head.  
Brittany looked close to tears "Is she...?" She asked refusing to say the final word.  
Finn looked at Rachel's unblinking eyes and noted the trickle of blood that ran from her mouth. "Yeah." He stated. "I'm sorry Britt." At this point Brittany was now openly sobbing to herself.  
Mike walked over to Brittany to calm her before asking everybody "We burying a body again?"  
Everyone was silent for a minute before Santana said, "The hell you mean by again?"

**Now review.**


	3. Secrets and Confusion

_**9 days after the**_**_ storm_**

For reasons unknown to her, Quinn expected the school to be talking about Rachel Berry no longer being around. Sure, people knew she died although they all thought it was in a freak gas explosion which killed her and destroyed her street. Of course Quinn knew how she really died, Brittany had flown in to her harder than she had anticipated which punctured one of Rachel's lungs as well as cracking her skull open. The group quickly buried her body near the school's football field with Finn constantly reassuring the rest that it was OK as he had done this before. Quinn decided it was best to not think of the implications of what he said and chose to ignore it completely instead. After burying the body the guys had each gone to their own homes while all the girls chose to return to Santana's house for a short while. It was while Quinn was using the bathroom at Santana's house before she left when she noticed the unused pregnancy tests under the sink and on pure impulse decided to grab one.  
Sure she knew that she was two weeks late for her period but it was only when she used the test at home and looked at the positive sign did the reality of it really set in as she sobbed herself into hysterics. There was no way she could avoid the truth now, she was dating Finn and was pregnant by his best friend.

Quinn stood by her locker waiting for Finn after avoiding him for most of the day. She gave a wry smile to herself as she noticed Finn coming towards her. He stopped in front of her and asked "why are you avoiding me? Whatever I did I'm sorry." _Tell him_ Quinn's voice sounded in his head. "Tell me what?" Finn asked her.  
Her bottom lip quivered for a moment "I'm pregnant."  
Finn went silent, his mind processing this information. "Is it mine? We never... you know" he finally asked.  
"Of course it's yours." _No_  
"Then who's is it!" Finn yelled his voice becoming irate.  
"It is yours!" Quinn insisted although her mind said Puck.  
"Screw you!" Finn all but yelled. "I'm out of here."  
Finn stormed away to confront Puck ignoring the students staring at him as he walked. After walking for minutes he found Puck resting his hand on a students locker talking to the Cheerio that the locker presumably belonged to. Puck turned his head to acknowledge Finn before Finn gave him a strong jab to Puck's jaw. "What the hell bro!" Puck yelled as his hand rushed to his jaw. "Why?!"  
Finn restrained himself from throwing another punch. "Bro? Don't you bro me. Bros don't sleep with their bro's girlfriends. Bros don't get those girlfriends pregnant." Finn gave the dazed Puck another strong jab to his stomach before leaving.

Finn stood in the school's bathroom and stared at his reflection while sobbing. He may have been there moments or minutes but his train of thought was broken when the bathroom door opened and another student walked in. Finn gave a glance at the mirror and recognized the student as 'Stoner' Brett. Brett looked at Finn's post-sob state and spoke with an odd relaxed tone "Dude, you need to chill."  
"No offense dude but I don't want your drugs."  
"Not what I meant." Brett gave a vacant smile and pressed his finger against Finn's hand.  
Finn felt a wave of warmth and immediately felt more relaxed with each second as he felt all of his doubts and negativity leave his mind. "Thanks dude." Finn said in an absent voice.  
"No problem," Brett said. His relaxed tone suddenly shifted to an authoritative voice. "Now give me your phone." Finn remained oddly relaxed as he took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Brett.

Puck walked briskly through the hallways, trying to find either Quinn or Finn. Puck found Quinn with Santana by the latter's locker. Quinn was openly sobbing on to Santana's shoulder and telling her what Finn said. "I tried telling him it was his but he wouldn't believe me." Quinn sobbed. Santana patted Quinn on the back before noticing Puck and whispering something to Quinn. Quinn spun round and glared at Puck. "You!" she yelled gesturing at her stomach. "This is all your fault!"  
"My fault?" Puck yelled back. "I'm pretty sure you were just as involved in making it as I was!"  
"No. I am going to call Finn, him and I will get back together and we will live happily ever after." Quinn pulled out her phone, pressed a few buttons and put the phone to her ear. Finn's ringtone sounded from a nearby corridor which the three quickly walked to. The person holding Finn's phone was not Finn but was Brett, who was stood grinning at the three approaching him.  
"Sup guys?" Brett asked, still holding Finn's ringing phone.  
"Shut up," Puck demanded, slamming the still grinning Brett into the wall "why do you have Finn's phone?"  
"He gave it to me," Brett answered before gripping Puck's arm tightly, "now I suggest you let go." Puck's arm appeared to go limp before he let go of Brett.  
"The hell did you do to him?" Santana yelled as she advanced towards Brett, her arm poised to attack.  
"I just helped him chill," Brett replied grabbing Santana's hand, "let me do the same for you." Santana gave a spasm before her eyes glazed over with an unnatural calmness. Brett turned to look at Puck and Santana, "you two, get her." Brett ordered. The two nodded in unison before walking towards Quinn.  
Quinn swore before sprinting as fast as she could from her brainwashed friends and ended up running into one of the girls' bathrooms and heading into a stall. Quinn quickly shut the stall door and locked it before pulling out her phone and typed a message to Brittany and Mike girls bathroom, science block, hurry. The text was barely sent when the bathroom door opened and Quinn recognized the sound of Santana's footsteps entering the room.  
Santana paced towards the stalls and Quinn winced as Santana began to kick the stalls open. Quinn barely had time to register her stall door being forced open before she felt Santana's hands close tightly around her throat. Quinn quickly grasped Santana's hands tightly and attempted to pry them off of her neck before Quinn's healing power activated and rushed to Santana's head.  
Santana blinked in confusion before her memories returned to her. "That bastard," she muttered to herself, "Puck's waiting outside, you think you can fix his head?"  
"No problem," Quinn replied, "you hold him still and I'll heal his mind."  
Santana returned a nod before duplicating herself until two more copies of her stood either side of the original before both left the bathroom and the sound of a scuffle could be heard. "Get him now!" Santana's voice yelled from outside the bathroom. Quinn rushed out the room and placed both of her hands over Puck's temples and quickly healed his mind.  
Puck gave a quick glance at the Santana duplicates that were restraining him before he remembered what happened. "I am going to beat the crap out of that drugged up douche." he stated.  
Quinn gave a sigh, "can't you go a day without wanting to punch somebody?" she asked.  
"Not if it's a fun day." Puck replied with a wink.

"Keep ringing him." Puck ordered Quinn who complied, pressing the redial button on her phone to ring Finn. Quinn slowly shook her head upon hearing the voice mail message play again. "As soon as I see him I'm breaking his neck." Puck muttered to himself.  
Quinn gave a small sigh before giving Puck a slap to the back of his head, "just because we can kill doesn't mean we have to."  
"whatever," Puck replied, "keep redialing." Quinn hit redial and the group slowed slightly as they heard the chorus of "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For" coming from a nearby corridor.  
Santana smirked as she sped up and led the group to where Brett was attempting to walk away having realized his minions had regained their minds. "Hey, Brett Bongowski!" Santana yelled. "Get your ass back here so I can kick it."  
Brett spun around on the spot and put his hands in the air. "Whatever the problem is I'm sure ..." the rest of the sentence was cut short when Santana delivered a swift kick to the area in between Brett's legs sending him whimpering on the floor.  
Santana quickly rushed above him and pinned him to the ground. "Now I'm going to give you some advice. The next time you mess with my head, I will mess your face up so much it will be a face that not even your mother will love. Got it?" she yelled occasionally kicking him while she yelled.

Puck placed the whimpering Brett into a nearby janitors' closet after taping his hands and feet together and taping his mouth shut.  
Puck grinned at Quinn, "see, I didn't even have to any beating." he said before glancing at her stomach "You really pregnant?"  
Quinn looked down at her stomach before sighing. "Yes, I'm pregnant and I'd rather not think about right now. We should really find Finn." Puck nodded before beginning his search for Finn.

It took nearly 30 minutes before Puck found Finn standing in a bathroom with a vacant smile plastered on his face. Puck opened the bathroom door and let Quinn in. The pair nodded to each other before Quinn placed her hands over Finn's temples and healed his mind. He blinked in confusion before he noticed Puck and Quinn and his brow furrowed in anger. "What do you two want?" Finn angrily asked.  
"We need you back." Quinn tearfully replied.  
"I'm sure you don't need me. You can just jump in bed with each other again."  
"Dude, it was a one time mistake," Puck replied "don't do this."  
"Look, I'll help the team. But I'm not going to help either of you." Finn said before leaving.


	4. Blackmail and Beatings

_**10 days after the storm**_

"We need him back on the team." Quinn announced to the team, minus Finn who had refused to walk with them, as they walked to school.  
"Why?" Santana asked, "all he can do his read minds unless he can use those nipples of his as swords."  
Puck nodded "as much as I hate to say it but Santana's got a point. Finn might be my bro but mind reading kind of sucks in a fight." Santana and Brittany both nodded in agreement while Quinn scowled.  
"Besides," Santana continued, "all you want him back for is so you can carry on going out with him. I don't see why you need Tubs if you've got Puck though."  
Quinn stopped all of the team and turned to them. "Let's get something straight here. Puck and I happened once and it will never happen again. It was a mistake."  
Brittany giggled to herself slightly. "Me and Santana happened once," she said as Santana blushed, "me and Mike happened once as well. But they weren't mistakes." she finished as Mike now blushed.  
The group soon arrived at school before splitting into small groups as they headed to their lockers.

Brittany and Santana were the first to arrive at their neighboring lockers. Santana was the first to speak. "So..." she started talking awkwardly "did you and Mike really sleep together?"  
"Yeah." Brittany replied, her head slightly cocked to one side, "Yesterday when you and Puck were all confused by Brett. Why?  
"I just thought ... nevermind." Santana trailed off as she noticed a folded piece of paper in her locker. Her eyes widened in shock as she unfolded the paper showing a picture of her duplicates restraining Puck with a typed message stapled reading _I know your secret. Meet me at the auditorium at 3:30_. "Shit." Santana muttered to herself.  
Brittany looked at the folded piece of paper in her locker as she struggled to remember if she put it there or not. After a brief moment of consideration she unfolded the paper and felt her eyes tear up as she realized the picture was her flying in the air towards Rachel with a typed message stapled reading _I know your secret. Meet me at the auditorium at 3:30._ "San." Brittany muttered weakly holding out the picture.

Puck and Quinn soon arrived at Quinn's locker, Puck having decided he could be late for his lessons. Puck looked at Quinn as she searched her locker for a book and asked "you really mean what you said about us? That it was a mistake?"  
Quinn shot him a brief look. "Yes. It should never have happened." Quinn picked up her book and furrowed her eyebrows at a folded piece of paper fell off of it. She quickly unfolded it and gasped at the picture of her in the girl's bathroom healing Santana's mind. Quinn showed the picture to Puck who, upon realization of what the picture meant, headed to his locker and found a similarly folded piece of paper on the top of his books. He unfolded it showing a picture of the day when Rachel had turned her street in to a crater. In the picture Puck was climbing the crater with one hand and carrying an unconscious Finn with his other hand. Attached to both papers was the message _I know your secret. Meet me at the auditorium at 3:30._

Mike arrived at his locker where Finn was already stood waiting. The two stood in silence as Mike shifted through his locker to get his French textbook. Finn looked at Mike before bluntly stating "Puck doesn't want me back on the team."  
Mike stuttered at the sudden conversation. "How did you ... oh right, mind reading," Mike said rolling his eyes slightly, "and yeah he said that. Santana and Brittany agreed but I suppose you already knew that." Finn nodded as his eyes narrowed and Mike got the impression that Finn was now reading his mind. Mike was about to close his locker when he noticed a folded piece of paper which he quickly unfolded. The picture was of him carrying Santana his body moving at a blur, with the message _I know your secret. Meet me at the auditorium at 3:30._  
Mike's phones rang which he quickly pulled out and answered. It was Puck who asked, "did you get the note?"  
"Yeah, it said to meet at the auditorium at half three. Who else got one and who's it from?" Finn gave Mike a strange look and Mike realized that he was reading his mind when Finn left to his own nearby locker but returned empty handed.  
"Me, Britt, Santana, Quinn and you got them. We don't know who's it from. Did Finn get one?"  
"He didn't get one. Keep an eye out for anything weird." Mike said before hanging up and heading to French class.

Mike sat at his seat in French and observed the class with suspicion. He noticed the obviously gay boy that Puck often threw in the dumpster was strangely pale while Azimio was unnaturally quiet. He quickly sent a text to everybody telling them his observation.  
Quinn and Puck sat in history and read Mike's text together. Puck looked up and began to survey the room but couldn't notice anything out of the ordinary.  
Brittany and Santana sat in geography and quickly noticed that the large black girl was surveying the room with the same level of suspicion that the team were feeling.

After what felt like an eternity, Brittany, Mike, Puck, Quinn and Santana entered the auditorium at 3:25. Mike noticed two people on the stage at the other side of the room and quickly pointed them out to the others. The team tried to quietly make their way down the stairs to the stage but were quickly spotted by the pair.  
The pair waited for the team to make their way on to the stage before both observed the team with a look of annoyance. Mike recognized one of the pair as the gay boy from his French class while Brittany and Santana recognized the other as the black girl from geography.  
The gay boy quickly walked towards the team and began to yell. "Are you the neanderthals that are trying to blackmail us?" The boy questioned; waving around a picture of himself.  
Santana stormed towards and rounded on the boy. "Don't get your panties in a twist Queen boy." Santana yelled causing the boy to flush a deep red. "We all got notes just like you two did."  
The black girl spoke up, one hand on her hip. "Hold up. Ya'll got powers too?"  
Santana pointed to her self, "self-duplication," she pointed at Brittany "flying," next she pointed at Mike "superspeed," then she pointed at Quinn "healing," and finally she pointed to Puck "he has better than average strength and speed."  
"And appearance." Puck said with a wink to the black girl he couldn't remember ever seeing around school. "But enough of that, what can you do two." he asked. "And who are you both?"  
The gay boy stepped forward; a look of incredulity on his pale face. "Really!" he yelled at Puck. "You throw me in a dumpster for a year and you don't even learn my name. Whatever, my name is Kurt Hummel and I can turn invisible and go through objects."  
"Like a ghost?" Puck asked, to which Kurt nodded. "Prove it."  
Kurt rolled his eyes before complying and vanishing completely before reappearing a few seconds later. "I can't do it for too long and I have to rest for a bit afterwards."  
Sensing that Kurt was finished with his introduction the black girl stepped forward. "I'm Mercedes Jones and I can do sonic screams and change my voice." Puck raised an eyebrow so she rolled her eyes before delivering an ear-piercing scream sending Puck flying backwards, much to Kurt's delight who was now openly smirking.  
Puck rushed to his feet, rubbing the back of his head slightly. "Right, now that intros are out the way, can we figure out who's getting us to meet here."  
"That would be me." A new voice sounded from the center of the audience seating area. The person stood up before disappearing a small flash of light before reappearing with another flash in the center of the stage revealing himself to be Jacob Ben Israel.  
"What do you want with us?" Puck asked; his eyes scanning the area for potential weapons before settling on a piece of railing that Mercedes had probably knocked loose with her scream.  
"You've all seen the pictures I have of you." Jacob stated with a smirk. "What I want is $1000 from each of you or those pictures are going straight to your friends, family and all over this town."  
Puck gave a glance to the others who were all adamantly shaking their heads. Puck gave a grin at Jacob "Bite me." he said before rushing at Jacob who disappeared in a flash of light. Puck quickly picked up the railing before turning round as he saw Jacob's fist heading to his face. Puck staggered back and scowled as the railing fell from his hand which Jacob picked up with a smirk. Puck was dazed by another flash from Jacob's teleporting before he felt the railing connect to his ribs, knocking him to the floor. "Help?" Puck weakly asked the other people present.

What happened next was a disorganized mess which resembled a superpowered Laurel and Hardy sketch. Kurt quickly turned invisible only to be hit by a flying Brittany, knocking both to the ground. Santana duplicated herself directly in the way of a superspeed Mike sending Mike hurling into Mercedes causing her to sonic scream at Santana sending her into the wall.  
Jacob grinned to himself looking at the opposing team which had taken each other out for him. Jacob gave a menacing smile at Quinn before walking towards her, gently hitting the rail against the palm of his hand.  
When Jacob reached the sobbing Quinn and raised the railing above his head. "Hey!" Finn's voice boomed out from behind Jacob causing him to pause.  
Jacob turned around with a smirk. "And here is Mister Mediocre to save the day."  
"You're not going to hurt me." Finn stated.  
"Maybe that was true before, when the closest thing I could do was words behind my camera or the internet." Jacob laughed before teleporting behind Finn. "But now I can hurt you and you'll never catch me."  
"You think I can't hurt you." Finn laughed as he dodged a swing from Jacob. "I can hurt you in ways you'll never imagine." he laughed as he dodged another swing. "Let me show you how." Finn said grabbing the railing piece as Jacob swung it, pulling it out of Jacob's hand before striking him with it.  
Jacob staggered back before teleporting behind Finn once again and attempting to punch only for Finn to spin around and strike him with the railing.  
Jacob doubled over before Finn slammed the railing into the side of Jacob's knees sending him to the ground. Jacob quickly rushed to his feet and teleported to Finn's side but Finn quickly swung the railing directly into Jacob's ribs. It was then Puck realized with a mixture of shock and admiration that Finn was using his telepathy to know exactly where Jacob would teleport and react accordingly.  
"I'm bored of this now." Finn stated holding out his hand. "Give me whatever you have that has the pictures of everybody on." Jacob wordlessly pulled his phone from his pocket and placed it in Finn's outstretched hand. Finn smiled to himself before delivering a final blow to Jacob's legs. "Now run." Finn commanded. Jacob quickly rushed to his feet before teleporting somewhere else.  
Finn handed the phone to Kurt. "Get rid of it." Finn ordered. Kurt nodded before phasing through the stage and returning a few seconds later without the phone.  
Finn gave a satisfied nod and glanced at Puck before walking away. "Still think my power sucks?" he asked as he walked.


End file.
